Issei's Darkness
by Nigrum Draco
Summary: Issei is a shell of who he once was, he gave it all away to protect those he cares about. However, will those he swore to protect accept Issei's Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Issei's Darkness- A Highschool DxD Fanfiction

(These events transpire six months after Loki's Curse)

Chapter 1- A Broken Mind

Issei was staring at the ceiling in his room as he laid on his bed, his mind was moving very fast and his breathing was shallow and slow. He clutched the bottle of liquor in his hands very tightly and moved his upper torso up and took another sip from the bottle it burned his throat but the more he drank and less he would have to remember, the less he would have to be in the real world, or whatever world he was a part of now. He laid back down and his grip on the bottle faltered as it fell to the floor. He heard knocking at the door and was able to barely get out a "Come in." When the door clicked open he rolled over to hide his face, and his eyes that were red from the tears.

"Issei, how are you?" Asked Rias, she had become very concerned by Issei's behavior ever since the incidents.

"Fine" Issei Muttered.

Rias shook her head and left, when Issei heard the door click shut again he stumbled to the bathroom to indulge in his new addiction, however he was interrupted when a massive headache brought Issei to his knees, Ddraig began to speak.

 **"Issei, you need to stop partner. Its time you get some help, what you did was an accident, your plans caused it to happen, don't worry about it."** Boomed the red dragon.

"Oh, hey Ddraig. Yeah but I chose do it." Issei said non-chalantly.

 **"Partner, please don't ignore my words. Just go to sleep."** Ddraig spoke with authority.

"Fucking fine." Groaned Issei as he laid down, he loved and hated sleep, if it was dreamless he loved it, if he dreamed all he saw was what he did which he didn't like.

Issei closed his eyes and quickly nodded off, his mind however was still busy at work processing his deeds.

 _2 Months Ago_

 _Issei opened the door to the house and a wretched smell overwhelmed his nostrils, he was slowly getting used to this smell._

 _"Issei, what do you see!" Yelled Rias as she stood outside with the rest of the ORC. Issei's green draconic eyes scanned the room and the lower body of a little girl which Issei deduced due to the fact of the small ripped blood- soaked skirt on the corpse._

 _"It's another victim." Said Issei coldly._

 _"Issei, can you say that again?" Asked Rias._

 _"I SAID ITS ANOTHER FUCKING DEAD KID!" Snarled Issei. This was the 23_ _RD_ _victim in a string of brutal murders in Kuoh, supposedly they were being caused by a stray devil. No one really knew the culprit however, Issei did and couldn't tell anyone, he just couldn't._

 _"Issei, you can come out I'll contact my brother." Said Rias in a soothing voice. Issei groaned and walked out of the house. Issei was the only one to go because the sight would cause the other members of the ORC to vomit, however Issei slowly became numb to it._

 _"Issei, I'm sorry." Said Kiba._

 _"Whatever." Said Issei with disdain._

 _"Issei, are you ok?" Asked Asia trying to lighten the mood but Issei simply ignored her._

 _"Well, big boy how about…" Before Akeno could finish Issei interjected._

 _"Get the fuck off me!" Issei growled at Akeno who put her breasts up agasint Issei. Akeno quickly backed off and meekly apologized as Issei simply kept walking away from the group outside the house._

 _"Pervert, where do you think you're going?" Asked Koneko_

 _"Home." Said Issei as he continued walking. "Oh yeah, flat chest if you call me that one more time I will rip your fucking spine out and hang you with it." Said Issei casually. As Issei became out of range from the ORC Kiba spoke to Rias._

 _"President, I think something is seriously wrong with Issei. Out of curiosity when was the last time you guys slept with him?" Asked Kiba._

 _"Ever since the murders." Said Rias._

 _"Hm, do you think it is just the sights of the death or something else bothering him?" Asked Kiba._

 _"I think he has a million questions, however I don't have any answers. He is becoming more despondent, all he does is train he hasn't gone to school in a few weeks." Said Rias._

 _"I know, I was hoping you just might know a little more since you are so close." Said Kiba as he walked away from the conversation. Rias pondered Kiba's words for a second and a frown produced on her little face._

 _Issei's Room_

Robotically Issei rose from his bed drenched in sweat and staggered to the bathroom. He held onto the counter next to the toilet as he pissed. "Fuck me, what the fuck was that dream. Fuck Ddraig why did we sleep?" Asked Issei sarcastically. Issei finished and got dressed and headed downstairs to train. He would barely leave his room, but when he did it was only for training. Issei's door slowly creaked open and he walked past the girl's rooms and headed to a gym in the basement for his training session. Issei reached the room and quickly hustled inside. Issei turned the lights on and quickly turned on the speakers and played some music. "Kill Yourself PT 3 should be good for now" said Issei as he cranked up the volume. He began by doing very rigorous calisthenics. After around 30 min it was time for him to work on his sacred gear. He quickly summoned his balance breaker by merely thinking about it.

 **"So, Partner, your balance breaker has improved exponentially."** Said Ddraig as Issei practiced fighting in his armor.

"Of course it has, after…" Issei was cut off by Ddraig.

 **"I know, you don't need to say, forget I mentioned it."** Said Ddraig.

"Fine, Ddraig, what are we looking at in terms of power?" Asked Issei.

{ **BOOST}** " **Very good, we could take on just about anyone right now, reserves are also good. Power consumption in comparison to usage is also good. You are currently ready to take on a God."** Said Ddraig.

"Good, I better fucking be after all I went through." Growled Issei. "Ddraig, do you think it was worth it? Honestly." Said Issei as he discarded his balance breaker and went to lift weights.

 **"You know my answer."** Said Ddraig.

Issei let out a slight chuckle put down the barbell and went to leave the room, satisfied with his workout. "Yeah, I know the answer partner, and that's why you are the best partner ever." Said Issei.

Issei left the gym and went back up to his room to shower, he undressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had gotten used to the red dragon scales growing on his legs and arms, it was easy to cover. Issei quickly got in the shower and bathed, after his shower he picked up the bottle took a few sips and went back to sleep.

 _The Next Day- Kuoh Academy_

Rias was sitting behind her desk in the ORC clubroom, the sun was shining through open windows and the fall air swept in the room. Rias was alone dealing with paperwork pertaining to Issei, it was difficult to keep a student enrolled when he never went to school. Rias slowly moved her head and her red hair swung to the side when a figure appeared in the room. Her heart raced, it was Issei.

"Hello, president." Said Issei Coldly.

Before Rias could respond Issei summoned his balance breaker and charged at Rias, she began to scream and woke up in sweat. She had passed out on her desk. Again. She wasn't sure what was real and what was fake, she wanted things to return to the way they were. The door swung open wildly and Sona Sitri as well as her queen Tsubaki stood at the threshold of the entrance and Sona calmed down when she saw it was only Rias.

"Another nightmare?" Asked Sona.

Rias simply nodded.

"You should cut him loose before he drags you down." Said Sona.

Rias clenched her fists and yelled at Sona. "You don't know anything!"

Sona sighed as Rias sat behind her desk, fuming.

"I know a few things; your pawn is a damn rouge." Said Sona coldly as she left the room with Tsubaki. The door was slammed shut and Rias was left alone

"Oh, Issei. Please, get better…" Mumbled Rias as she went back to work on the papers spread out on her desk.

 _Underworld-Gremory Estate_

Sirzechs was sitting at his own desk just like Rias, also attending to paperwork concerning the red dragon emperor. Sirzechs was beginning to suspect Issei of something, however he had no proof just a slight hunch. Sirzechs sipped on some tea and the door slowly opened to his massive office and Grayfia walked in with more tea for Sirzechs as he finished the last gulp.

"How is your inquiry into Issei going?" Asked Grayfia as she poured Sirzechs tea.

Sirzechs sighed and placed the paperwork on the desk. "Not the best, it just doesn't make any sense, ever since these murders Issei has been getting more powerful, no one is training him to my knowledge and even worse than that at the last rating game a month ago Issei singlehandedly beat the opposing team in one fell swoop, he embarrassed a high-ranking devil and his peerage." Sirzechs groaned. "What do I do?" He looked at Grayfia who just finished pouring Sirzechs tea and handed it to him.

"Rias has been giving Issei too long a leash, and Issei simply started moving so fast that Rias was forced to let go, Issei is slowly becoming a threat. I don't want to believe it either but I think you should put spies on him just to make sure." Finished Grayfia as she bowed and left the room. Sirzechs scratched his chin and pondered what to do with the Red Dragon emperor. Sirzech's eyes suddenly widened and he stood up from his desk and shouted.

"That's it! It has to be! The Pursuers of Peace!" Sirzechs fell back in his leather chair and contacted his spies. "Yes, I need location updates on Issei hourly, yes that is correct, thank you." Sirzechs ended his phone call and began rooting through evidence from the murders, every 3 murders had a strange cryptic message left behind, Sirzechs now needed to find a connection between the messages. He began combing over them looking for anything that would lead him to the 'violent' group, the Pursuers of Peace.

 _Issei's House_

"So, partner, how much more time do I have until we need to go into phase two?" Asked Issei who was laying on his bed, he had the lights off and wouldn't move for hours, he had no motivation unless it was to progress his plan.

 **"I couldn't tell…Never mind, it seems it is already time for phase two."** Finished Ddraig

"Really…I can feel it, that presence." Issei lowered his voice and could sense at least two devils outside his house. Issei summoned his armor and barreled out of the house, he moved at such a speed the air molecules around him became enflamed, as Issei caught one of the Devils before they could teleport away. Issei tightened his grip around the devil's throat.

"So, it's a betrayal than." Said Issei, before the Devil could plead or beg Issei simply snapped the Devil's neck.

 **"Now you can't interrogate them, nice job."** Said Ddraig sarcastically.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter this is enough to start treachery and dissent within their own ranks." Finished Issei. Issei through the corpse to the ground and went back inside and laid down. His motivation sapped, again.

 _Kuoh Academy_

"What!" Screamed Rias, the ORC had gathered to listen to Sirzechs explanation about Issei.

"Yes, I had to it was for his protection." Said Sirzechs.

"Protection? Why do you think he acted that way, he probably that they were spies for the chaos brigade!" Rias was still yelling, trying to defend Issei as best as she could.

"I am on the side of Rias this time." Said Azazel as he appeared.

"Azazel, where have you been?" Asked Sirzechs and the ORC as he had been missing for quite some time, ever since the murders.

"I thought I told you? I have been researching Issei and that new group you've been concerned about." Finished Azazel.

"New group?" Asked Rias.

"Yes, the Pursuers of Peace, they are a violent group of renegades and terrorists." Said Sirzechs as his eyes glowed red with ruin.

"Have you contacted chief Michael yet?" Asked Azazel.

"Yes, we will be having a meeting in the underworld soon." Sirzechs stopped for a second and began again, turning to Rias. "Rias, can you and your peerage provide security for the event?" Asked Sirzechs.

"Of course, when will this meeting happen?" Asked Rias.

"The day after tomorrow. Now, I must go. Rias, don't bring Issei." Sirzechs teleported away.

 _Issei's House_

Issei had passed out and was asleep in his bed, his red dragon scales had even begun to grow slightly on his neck. His mind quickly remembered what sent him spiraling down this path.

 _3 Months Ago-Underworld_

 _Issei was wandering the grounds of the Gremory estate, it was before a practice rating game. Issei's perverted mind would never be the same again. His innocence would be lost. A robed figure appeared in front of Issei, behind the robes Issei could see what looked like a knight's armor, it was black and underneath the hood Issei could see a helmet, it glowed a black color and a putrid aura extended out and Issei's skin crawled._

 _"Who are you!?" Issei stammered while summoning his sacred gear._ **{BOOST}**

 _"Who Am I? It doesn't matter, I am here to help you." The figure pulled back his hood and removed his helmet, the helmet disappeared and it revealed a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, he had long black hair with gray streaks, his face was an oval and his chin and jawline were very pronounced, he had a slight mustache and seemed to be very handsome. "Issei, do you wish to protect the ones you love?"_

 _"Of course I do!" Issei yelled._

 _"Do you think you have the power to do so?" Asked the man._

 _Issei stopped for a second and thought on all the times he got his ass kicked, but he also thought of how much stronger he had become. "Yea…" Before Issei could even finish the man quickly charged forward with such a speed and drew a long sword Issei couldn't even notice it. Issei jumped back._

 _"Fool, how will you protect the ones you love?" Asked the man who sheathed his sword._

 _"What is your name?" Asked Issei._

 _"Oh yes, I am sorry, however, my name is irrelevant to you. I need to show you something boy, come here." The man said._

 _Issei slowly walked over and the man placed his armored hand on Issei's head. "Relax, I am going to show you something." Issei was tense but tried his best to relax._

 _Issei was transported to a different world it seemed like, it was Kuoh but the town was on fire, bodies could be seen high into the sky. The sky was black and the sun was red. Issei was standing in the street and suddenly a massive blast of blood rushed down and Issei tried to run but it encompassed Issei and he couldn't breathe. His mind went black and he was sent to the ORC room, the bodies of his comrades lay at his feet, Issei was now in his balance breaker and his hands were covered in blood. Issei could see Rias's body, it was mangled and it was her blood he was caked in. He was holding her head in his hands. Issei screamed out in agony and the vision disappeared. Issei was now back in the underworld. He was on the ground panting for air and the man kneeled down and lifted Issei up._

 _"Did you see?" Asked the man._

 _Issei didn't respond._

 _"That could be the future, your power will drive you mad, your desires will destroy and consume those around you. I ask you now, will you still refuse to hear my offer?" Asked the man._

 _"What…is…it" Panted Issei who was holding is head in pain._

 _"Simple, we destroy the supernatural, you will kill billions if you continue your path to ruin. Those with power are doomed to into temptation. As will you. If you want to prevent a war, don't you think killing the sides before they can fight will stop it?" Asked the man._

 _"That would be a genocide…" Muttered Issei._

 _"Perhaps, if you want to protect the ones you love sacrifices must be made. You should know this." Said the man._

 _Issei didn't respond._

 _"I will have an emissary of mine contact you, until than I need you to kill someone innocent. It doesn't matter who…" Issei quickly interjected._

 _"FUCK YOU! I WON'T…" Before Issei could finish the man punched Issei in the gut._

 _"I could always kill those you love now, it is up to you. You will become stronger the more you kill, trust me." Suddenly a horse appeared, the man got atop the horse and galloped away, leaving Issei with more questions than answers._

 _"Ddraig, who was that?" Asked Issei._

 ** _"I couldn't tell you, I don't know. However, what he says is not a lie. He gave you power and the only way to unlock it is with sacrifice. Issei, the choice is yours."_** _Boomed Ddraig._

 _Kuoh- 1 hour later_

 _Thoughts of power and lust took over Issei's rationale side, he craved power and the desire to protect those he loved. Issei observed houses and found someone, it looked like an older man. In his forties wearing a suit and returning home from work. Issei entered the random house, and simply decapitated him with Ascalon. Issei felt something strange, Issei apologized but before Issei could escape the man's wife came downstairs and screamed. Issei was forced to kill her too, then two children ran downstairs. Issei stopped for a second and froze, he couldn't do anything. He just couldn't but before he could do anything he fell to his knees and the moment he did the two children, brother and sister were eviscerated by the blade of another man Issei had not seen before. The man was wearing red armor, it looked like the black one's armor but it was red and emitted a rancid red aura._

 _"BASTARD!" Issei charged the armored man but was met by a fury of strikes, it left Issei bloodied and near death._

 _"If you wish to live, you will find a way. I would hurry though. I am sure what you call 'police' will be here soon. A horse appeared again and the man galloped away and disappeared._

 _"Ddraig…" Issei muttered, he coughed up blood and his vision went black._

 _Issei's Room-Present Day_

"FUCK!" Issei rose from his bed once again drenched in sweat, his whole body felt heavy. He stumbled out of the bed and reached for the bottle of liquor he kept on his nightstand, he chugged it down and fell to the floor. He fell asleep and this time he didn't dream.

The door slowly opened and Rias looked in at Issei.

"Issei, I am SO sorry." Rias closed the door and left Issei to his thoughts, his mind truly was broken.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't all over the place. Hopefully chapter 2 will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting of Ruin

 _Gremory Estate-Underworld_

The meeting would be held in a large conference hall located on the Estate grounds. It was a large open room with a massive table at the center of the room, as of now the meeting was 2 days away however, Sirzechs decided to speed up the process, Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium were all present and awaiting the arrival of Chief Michael. The conversation was focused on Issei's powers.

"As you all know the main reason I gathered everyone here today was to discuss the Pursuers of Peace, however I know you are all aware of the true reason I had this meeting was to discuss the future of the Red Dragon Emperor." Finished Sirzechs.

"What exactly do you wish to do with the boy?" Asked Ajuka.

"I am not sure, that is why I had this meeting." Said Sirzechs sarcastically.

"Sirzechs, isn't the Red Dragon Emperor your sister's responsibility?" Asked Falbium in a snarky tone.

"Now is not the time for games, Issei's powers are so great he could kill you, I think you should take this seriously. If you were being serious I don't think my sister or myself foresaw Issei getting this strong." Finished Sirzechs.

"I am sorry my lord." Said Falbium

"Do not worry, I am still wondering what to do with Issei." Sirzechs scratched his chin.

"Just a heads up if any of you are thinking about killing Issei I think that would be a bad idea, we have no idea how strong or angry he would become if we actually tried to kill him." Said Azazel sternly.

"I agree, killing Issei would just not seem right." Added Serafall.

"Well if we can't kill him, how are we supposed to contain him?" Asked Ajuka.

"What if Issei turns out to be a member of this group?" Asked Falbium.

"I personally don't know how to contain him, sealing him by trapping him seems like the best bet. If Issei did in fact turn out to be a member, which is impossible, we would be forced to try him in court." Finished Sirzechs.

Suddenly a massive golden flash appeared in the room and Chief Michael arrived.

"Hello all, I am sorry if I am late." Said the Arch-Angel.

"No worries, we were just talking about Issei." Said Sirzechs.

Chief Michael found a spot at the table and sat down and began. "Issei, that boy seemed so happy and peaceful, I have heard rumors about his newfound power. What happened?" Asked Chief Michael with genuine concern for Issei.

"Too be honest we are not sure, he seems to be depressed according to Rias." Said Sirzechs.

"Hmm, very strange that he could fall prey to that." Said Chief Micheal as he pondered the possibility of someone like Issei getting depression.

"I know you are aware of the brutal killings happening, Issei has been forced to see them all. That could be a factor." Said Sirzechs.

"Yes, perhaps. However, Issei is a secondary concern. That group attacked Heaven." Finished Chief Michael.

"ATTACKED HEAVEN?!" The Devil's and Azazel stammered.

"Yes, they teleported in and killed a fair number of angels. They also stole some weapons I still haven't received the official report of things stolen but I am sure it will be something powerful." Finished Chief Michael.

"How did they even get there?" Asked Azazel.

"I am not sure, they appeared outside of the main archives vault room. It is an absolute mystery how they got there." Finished Chief Michael.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared and it was Bikou and Vali. The great powers all rose expecting a fight but instead, Vali brought a warning.

"This little group therapy session is nice, but I just wanted to let you know something. This is serious. The future of the supernatural is at stake." Finished Vali.

"What do you mean White Dragon Emperor, we will not fall for…" Sirzechs began but Vali quickly interrupted.

"Do you really think I would be here to HELP you unless I got helped as well. This is serious." Vali rose his voice slightly.

"What news do you bring?" Asked Azazel as Sirzechs and the other Devils were still being cautious. Chief Michael was intrigued.

"They stole the key to Treachery's Sculptor, I am sure Chief Michael knows of this staff." Said Vali in a snarky tone.

"That was destroyed, only one piece remains. The other piece…by the heavens…" Chief Michael mumbled.

"Since you seem to be busy thinking about regretting destroying it I can tell you all what it does. During the great war that staff was created by an unknown entity, it came from another dimension or universe, we are not sure. The staff itself sucks the life out of humans and uses it as power, this power and energy allows the staff to "betray" the laws of the world we are adhered too, it takes away supernatural abilities and powers, permanently." Finished Vali.

"This would mean…" Sirzechs couldn't even finish the thought.

"Yes, the Pursuers of Peace wish to kill us all. That is the peace which they desire, if everyone is dead, there will be peace. Me personally I like things the way they are now, if everyone is dead there will be no one strong left to fight. I am still searching for them, I recommend you do the same before they use it. See you around, good luck." Vali and Bikou then teleported away.

"I know this isn't the right time, but the ones who attacked heaven…they were humans…" Chief Michael nearly whispered, embarrassed humans did that much damage.

 _Northern Europe-Present Day_

A group of around 20 men gathered in an old church that was bombed during the second World War that no one repaired, it was alone in a massive field surrounded by forests and lakes the tainted moon shone past the rafters that were in disrepair and the non-existent roof in most areas. Each Man was tired and exhausted, they wore woodland camouflage and tactical vests, with helmets and NVG's atop them. Their rifles, all men carried heavily modified and suppressed AK-47's, were all empty or near empty. Some had been injured, no casualties. One man, who wore the same uniform as the others, however, he carried a blade slung to his waist along with his rifle. The man stood at the old podium and began to speak.

"Men, good work. We have retrieved our objective." The men roared out in approval as the one behind the podium held a strange staff high in the sky, four knights wearing different colored armor stood behind the man at the podium.

 _Issei's House_

Issei once again awoke from his drunken stupor and headed to the bathroom to piss. Issei was going to train some more but then he sensed something, something very strange, No one was in the house. It was empty.

"Ddraig, where did everyone go?" Asked Issei very curiously.

 **"I am not sure, it would seem they left you behind."** Boomed Ddraig.

"Well, I guess phase two proceeds as planned. Do those fuckers have that stupid staff yet?" Asked Issei.

 **"It is safe to assume so, Gorz is very strong, he would not fail."** Finished Ddraig.

"Yes, that old drunken fool is pretty strong. His ideals make him weak, he thinks he is so smart but he doesn't even realize he is being manipulated." Issei let out a cold chuckle.

 **"I guess, but don't forget your own ideals."** Ddraig's voice faded.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, red lizard." Issei said aloud he could hear Ddraig yell at him. Issei wanted to continue his plan however, it would be difficult since he didn't know where everyone was, so Issei decided to do his favorite activity. Which also happens to be the thing he spends all his time doing, Issei went back to his room and opened up a fresh bottle of whiskey and started taking big gulps and quickly fell into the bed. The alcohol slowly made its way into Issei's system and it made him feel good. Issei began to think back at all the good times he had with his friends, the laughs and funny things. A vision of him with Matsuda and Motohama peeping on the girls flashed in his mind and Issei produced a slight grin. "What happened to me? What went wrong in my life? I was happy being a nobody, and now I thought I was happy but I wanted more…" Uncertainty flooded Issei's mind and he let out a few tears. "What can I do? What if it turns out they all hate me!" Issei stood up out of his bed and yelled, he knocked over his nightstand and a few empty bottles as well as a few partially full bottles of liquor spilled out onto the ground, Issei fell to the floor and could hear his dragon scales scratch against the bed frame. "What will they think when they see me now, my true self? They will think I am disgusting…" Issei's eyes had tears and he yelled in anger and sadness, he staggered up and yelled in anguish. Issei was now sapped of energy, the tears and anger were gone and he fell back down in the bed, completely drained. "Is this how my life will end? Am I really ready to die?" Issei closed his eyes and quickly nodded off.

 _Kuoh-3 months ago_

 _Issei was on the floor and bleeding out, the red knight was gone and Issei's breathe was shallow, he knew his time was nearly up._

 ** _"Partner, do you still wish to live?"_** _Asked Ddraig._

 _Issei couldn't respond but Ddraig knew the response._

 _Suddenly a massive blast of green draconic energy surrounded Issei's body. When the cloud of green dissipated Issei opened his eyes._

 _"Ddraig, what the fuck did you do?" Asked Issei._

 ** _"I took your organs and those parts of you that were damaged. Your lifespan will be severely reduced; however, you do have your life. There may be some negative side effects."_** _Ddraig Finished and Issei quickly stood up and left the house in a rush._

 _"What are the side effects?" Issei asked cautiously as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop and made his way back to his house._

 ** _"You may experience dragon scales to grow on your body. The only thing keeping you alive right now is me and your own resolve."_** _Ddraigs voice faded as Issei reached his house._

 _"So, I only have a little but more time left to take Rias's…" Before Issei could finish his thought, he remembered what he did. He closed his eyes and the only thing he could see was Ascalon slicing through the tendons on an innocent man's neck, he could see the look of horror and the wife's face. He could feel what it felt like when he shoved Ascalon into the abdomen of the wife. He could feel her last breathe on his face. The look of stupid surprise in the children…Iseei opened his eyes and he found himself on his knees trembling._

 _"You ok kid?" A strange friendly voice brought Issei to his feet. Issei rose and was face to face with a tall older man. He had a long black hair and a lumberjack beard and piercing emerald eyes. His face was long and he had scars all over his face. The man reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He was raggedy camo pants and old leather combat boots with a stained white t-shirt and a trench coat._

 _"Not really…" Issei whispered._

 _"Don't worry kid, I killed a family once too. It still haunts me…" The man was quickly cut off my Issei, Issei stepped back and was able to flawlessly summon his balance breaker._

 _"What do you mean?!" Asked Issei._

 _"Calm down kid, I think he told you about an Emissary contacting you?" Said the man. Issei remembered and calmed down._

 _"My name is Gorz, welcome to the Pursuers of Peace." The man held out his hand and Issei shook it._

Issei's Room-Present Day

Issei rose from his bed and checked the clock, he had been sleeping for a few hours but needed to find Rias and his friends. His head hurt and he scratched it furiously, Issei reached down to scratch his neck and could feel the hard scales had made their way to his neck. He frantically tried to rip them out, he could hear Ddraig telling him to stop but all Issei did was make his hands bloody. Issei gave up and let out a heavy sigh. He then teleported to the underworld he figured they would be there. He only wanted to observe though.

 _Underworld-Gremory Estate_

Issei was in his balance breaker and flew around the estate. He then saw a glimpse of red, flowing in the wind. However, inside the estate something else nefarious was afoot, treachery of the highest degree was about to bring about ruin upon the underworld, unless someone could prevent it.

 **Thanks for reading, sorry this one was shorter than the last one. The next one will make up for it. Anyways I hope this chapter was good, as always, hopefully the next one will be better. Thanks again and have a great day or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Fear and Agony

After seeing Rias Gremory's unmistakable red hair flowing in the wind Issei reluctantly flew down to confront her, he needed to ask her why she didn't take him with even though he already knew the answer.

 _Meeting Room 5 Minutes before Issei's Arrival at the grounds_

"Sirzechs, how long have we held power for?" Asked Falbium.

"A strange question, what do you mean?" Asked Sirzechs.

"I am asking a simple question. I wanted to make sure you can see the connection that Issei has the power now to threaten this balance." Finished Falbium as he rose from his chair.

"I see what you are trying to do say…Where are you going?" Asked Sirzechs who now rose from his seat.

"I have business to attend to…" Falbium was cut off when suddenly an ebony mist enveloped the room. It smelled of death. Everyone in the room began a violent fit of coughing, the ebony mist slowly began to collect itself in the center of the room and when the mist was gone a knight clad in black armor stood in the center of the room.

"Death…." Whispered Sirzechs.

"It…can't…be…" Stammered a stunned Azazel.

"What do you think you are doing here?!" Chief Michael's tone was one of anger.

The knight's visor was a deep blood red color, the knight slowly faced the great powers and began by answering Chief Michael's question.

"I bear a message…" The voice of the knight was raspy and cold.

"What reason do you have to interfere with our affairs?" Asked Chief Michael.

"Simple, the apocalypse in coming. I am simply here to be a part of it, as my title says." Finished the knight, his voice still cold but less raspy.

"Death, not death itself but simply one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. You have no right to interfere with our affairs." Azazel's tone was firm.

"You lack the power to stop me. Besides you are only worried about that boy, what was his name, yes. Issei." The knight let out a slow chuckle.

"What does Issei have to do with this?" Asked Sirzechs.

The knight raised his hand and projected an image in the room. The table vanished, the sky appeared in the room. The sky was black and lightning flashed, thunder rolled and roared. A rancid stench entered the nostrils of all the leaders, they recoiled. Fire consumed the ground and the world, above them the leaders could see a red flash, a massive red flash through the sky. A roar echoed and Ddraig appeared in the sky. As Ddraig launched a fireball the vision disappeared and the knight spoke.

"This is the future of the red dragon emperor. I only came to warn you. One last thing, something I did not foresee myself, Treachery's Sculptor will be brought before you. When it is, I hope you will be prepared." Death finished and disappeared as a cloud of ebony mist laced with the stench of death fell out into the room and then vanished into the nothingness. No one said a word for a long moment, pondering what was seen. They all thought it could be a fake however it felt too real and it seemed like a real possibility.

"Sirzechs, I think Issei is a part of this…" Said Chief Michael.

"We will have to ask him ourselves. I will contact my sister." Finished Sirzechs, his eyes glowed red with ruin.

 _Estate Grounds-Present time_

Issei slowly descended and landed behind Rias. He discarded his balance breaker and called out to Rias. No response.

"Rias, why…" Issei stopped when he sensed something. Issei quickly summoned his balance breaker and whispered something, Issei suddenly vanished. one second later he was in the air much farther away, a large smoldering crater was in the ground where Issei stood not one second ago. His rage slowly began to fill up within his body. His eyes trained on the crater in the ground. He began to snarl like a feral beast. Underneath his armor his mouth foamed and he quickly plummeted to the ground so fast that no one could even tell Issei avoided the hit. He stood in the crater his armor glowed a deep red color and his dragon wings came from his back.

About 50 meters away all the great powers stood hoping their combined attack was enough to incapacitate Issei.

"I think this was a really bad idea." Said Serafall.

"This just doesn't seem right." Added Azazel.

"I know, but we need him to be weakened, if he really is a part of that group he could…" Sirzechs was cut off.

"Could do what?" Snarled Issei.

"Issei, we just needed to…" Serafall was quickly cut off when Issei charged forward more than willing to confront the great powers. When he saw Rias standing behind Sirzechs, cowering. She was afraid of him, Issei did all this so he could be strong for Rias but it simply made her fearful.

Issei saw this and suddenly stopped before he engaged them. All his anger subsided and he felt exhausted. That move was very draining, Gorz taught it to him. Issei suddenly felt weak and powerless and then remembered the rules of using that move. He fell to the ground and his balance breaker disappeared.

 _Issei's House- 2 ½ months ago_

 _Issei was laying in his bed, thinking about how powerful he had become. Thinking about the people that have been killed in Kuoh. He only wanted to protect Rias, protect those he cared about and now he had the power to do so. However, he couldn't control his newfound power and he knew it. Issei's dreams were filled with images of him losing control and killing those he loved. "Why, what is wrong with me?" Issei asked, not expecting an answer._

 _"Hey kid, how are you doing?" Asked a familiar kind voice._

 _"Hey Gorz, what do you want?" Issei turned his head away from Gorz and didn't feel like talking._

 _"Just checking on you, I also have some good news." Gorz spoke with enthusiasm and excitement. The opposite of Issei._

 _"What, did you get some new weapons or something?" Issei spoke sarcastically._

 _"Not exactly." Gorz then turned on the lights in Issei's room, which caused Issei to angrily activate his balance breaker and charge at Gorz. Issei was punched in the face and fell back down._

 _"Boy, if you think you can fight me like you are now you are a fool." Gorz's voice was cold._

 _Issei disheartened deactivated his balance breaker and walked over to his nightstand and before he could take a swig of alcohol Gorz launched a throwing knife at the bottle._

 _"I already told you, alcohol wont held you escape your demons." Issei loudly groaned, let out a heavy sigh and then fell back into his bed. Gorz shook his head and sighed._

 _"Kid, c'mon for Christ sake…" Gorz walked over to Issei and ordered him to get dressed._

 _Issei reluctantly got dressed and followed Gorz out of the house. It was midday and school wouldn't be let out for a few hours so Issei thought it would be fine to go with him so long as he was back by the time his friends got back home._

 _Gorz lit a cigarette and motioned for Issei to follow closer to him._

 _"Still not going to school huh?" Asked Gorz. Issei didn't respond. "Well I guess that's ok, we are going to work on a move that will help keep you alive." Gorz then activated a magic circle and it transported Issei and Gorz to a wide-open field, the purple sky told Issei they were somewhere in the underworld._

 _"Alright kid, I want you to come at me with all you got. I want you to use your dragon shot as powerful as you can." Gorz stood still in a relaxed position. Issei summoned his balance breaker and released an attack similar to 'Longinus Smasher'. When the smoke cleared Gorz was standing right where he was before. Issei was dumbfounded._

 _"Now, it's time for this old man to teach you a thing or two!" Gorz said happily, Issei let out a slight smile underneath his helmet._

 _Present Day-Unknown location, Underworld_

Issei awoke from his dreamscape and was in a small damp room. He was laying on a bed that was bolted to the wall. A small wooden table and wooden chair were in the center of the small room. A bucket sat in one of the corners. One single dim light barely illuminated the room. As well as a candle on the table, next to the candle was a plate with food and a glass with a drink sat on the small table. At the front of the room was a metal door with bars at eye level. Issei didn't want to try anything. He walked over to the chair and table sat down and began to eat. "So, what am I in prison for being too powerful?" Issei said aloud to himself. After he finished his food he went back to his bed and laid down, his mind began to move. Before he could fall asleep he heard knocking at the door and Rias walked in.

"Rias, why?" Issei faced away from her, Rias looked down at the ground and began to speak slowly and deliberately.

"Issei, we just wanted to make sure you are ok. Issei, are you a member of the 'Pursuers of Peace'?" Rias asked cautiously.

Issei got up and faced Rias, his brown pupils had been replaced by green orbs. "No…" Before Issei could continue Rias let out a sigh of relief but quickly realized Issei wasn't done talking and apologized for cutting him off. "Rias, I did it for you, everything. I just wanted you to know that. I am not sure if things will ever go back to the way they were before." Issei finished and Rias began again.

"Issei, who killed all those people in Kuoh?" Rias asked hesitantly. Rias had been debriefed by Azazel regarding power gained through sacrifice.

"I did it for you…" Issei spoke in riddles.

"What did you do Issei!?" Rias raised her voice.

"It was for everyone…" Issei summoned his balance breaker.

"ISSEI WHY!" Rias screamed and Issei lodged his arm into her chest, he pulled out her heart and she watched as he burned it, Issei then became engulfed in flames and incinerated himself. Rias opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from the door to Issei's room.

Issei heard Rias scream outside the door and quickly activated his balance breaker destroying the magical barrier placed in the room, outside he saw Rias she was on her knee's clutching her head in what looked like pain. Issei saw this as a chance to help her.

"President, are you ok?" Issei reached for her but Rias slapped his dragon arm away in disgust, she got up and ran away, tears in her eyes.

Issei fell to the floor and his armor disappeared he clenched his fists and slammed them into the floor, creating a small crater underneath each fist. Tears filled his eyes, as well as anger.

"Why?! Why?!" Issei screamed out and buried his head into the floor and cried out in agony. "Every fucking thing I touch turns to shit!" Issei snarled. Issei rose and spoke out loud, his voice cracking. "I gave her my fucking life, why is she slowly killing me?" Issei stopped crying and stood up. A group of guards were already on their way and Issei simply held his hands up. He expected a beating but Sirzechs appeared between Issei and the guards.

"Leave us." Sirzechs stared down the guards and they all dispersed.

"Issei, how did you get this power? That is all we want to know, Rias and all your friends are at risk right now because of that group. I am sure you know who they are." Sirzechs finished and started at Issei, awaiting his answer.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to protect those who I care about." Issei's eyes glowed green.

"The dragon within you is taking over, I hope you know that." Sirzechs spoke coldly. "You are not worthy of my sister." Sirzechs turned away from Issei.

"Perhaps, but you lack the power needed to control me, I can tell. Is that why you are afraid of me? Because you can't control me?" Issei pleaded, he needed an answer.

"Issei, do you want this world to be consumed?" Sirzechs continued walking away, Issei pondered it for a second.

"No." Issei said quietly.

"Very well, Issei I hope you are ready for the storm that is coming." Sirzechs summoned a magic circle and left.

"I guess this is goodbye, Rias I am sorry. I wish I could've made things right and said the words I needed to get out, but my time is running out." Issei spoke softly and the pain in his voice bounced off the cold walls. A magic circle appeared below Issei and he vanished.

 _ORC Clubroom-5 hours after Issei's Disappearance_

Rias had gathered the members of the ORC to update everyone on Issei.

"Everyone, as you know Issei left us 5 hours ago. He disappeared without a trace and no one is sure where he is." Rias's voice cracked and a few tears fell down her pretty little face.

A bright golden light appeared in the room, it was Irina. She had tears in her eyes and hugged Rias.

"Rias, I am sorry. I heard what happened, we just got word…Issei….Issei…He's gone insane!" She broke down and cried into Rias's shoulders. Irina was barely making coherent sentences. "He…the staff…. he killed…" The rest of the ORC shed tears and all missed Issei, the old Issei.

 _High Heaven-Meeting room_

Issei had infiltrated Heaven using some of his new power. He wanted to interrupt a meeting regarding the power of the staff Gorz stole. The meeting would be at the end of a long corridor. Issei made his entrance by destroying anyone who got in his way, A seraph took several angels and fled to the far room, they closed the door and Issei sensed a barrier go up, he wasn't happy. Issei's armor glowed blood red, and an aura surrounded him burning anything that got too close. Issei stood outside the meeting room where he could sense the presence of the seraph and several powerful angels. They had barricaded the door and he could hear their prayers. "Well, phase 3 will commence without interference." Issei blasted down the door and barrier, the angels cowered in fear in the corner of the room. The seraph stood in defiance to Issei, Issei charged forward with such a ferocity Chief Michael felt it and quickly went to intervene. But it was too late, Issei dug his claws into the chest of the seraph and tore the poor thing in half, Issei snarled in approval and satisfaction. Before he could kill the angels, Chief Michael appeared and Issei wasn't happy about the interruption. Chief Michael sent a massive blast of light at Issei which knocked Issei back but it angered him more than anything. But Issei had a schedule to keep. His power was waning and he needed to recharge. Issei let out a massive blast of energy and vanished. Chief Michael was left to clean up the mess, he contacted Sirzechs immediately about the development.

 _Kuoh- Apartment Building_

Issei was again wiped out after his long day, his heart felt ripped out of his chest the one who holds it gone forever. The apartment he was in was paid for by Gorz. He sipped on some whiskey and laid back down in his new bed. His eyes were dull and dark. Issei closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

 _Underworld- 2 ½ months ago_

 _Issei and Gorz were training in a large open field, trees encircled them but this massive clearing was perfect for sparring._

 _"So, Issei. Are you ready to give everything up?" Gorz asked Issei as they sparred._

 _Issei deflected a blow from Gorz's sword and spoke._

 _"If it means she will stay safe then I will do anything." Issei spoke with grit and determination._

 _"Very well, then accept this gift." Gorz stopped attacking and withdrew a small burlap bag from his trench coat pocket. Issei deactivated his balance breaker and took the bag from Gorz. It felt very heavy for something so small._

 _"Don't open it unless everything you have is about to fall, when the moons light falters and the sun's rays become tainted then, and only then will you be able to use it." Gorz finished and Issei put it in his pocket._

 _"So, what is it?" Asked Issei confused._

 _"Unfortunately, I can't tell you, I can only say that much otherwise it will become useless if I tell you too much." Gorz sighed and lit a cigarette. "Listen kid, what you are doing is noble, but heed this. You will only end up like me if you survive, you know that, don't you?" Gorz turned too Issei._

 _"I know, but I don't think it would've worked anyways. I was just a normal human before I found out I had Ddraig. It would've only ended this way." Issei sighed and laid down on the grass._

 _"If that is what you think then perhaps this is all for the best. We won't be around much longer kid, I hope you know that." Gorz blew out a large cloud of smoke and sat next to Issei._

 _"I know, I wouldn't have it any other way." Issei let out a chuckle._

 _Kuoh Academy-Present Day_

Irina was wandering the school grounds, reminiscing on all the good times she had with Issei. She missed him so much, she wondered why everyone was so afraid of Issei. He still loved everyone and cared for them. Why was everyone so afraid, the fear would only torment Issei even more.

"Issei, people care about you. I hope you know, we will save you." Irina spoke a loud and headed back into the ORC building.

 _Issei's House- 5 hours later_

Rias was tossing and turning in her bed thinking about Issei, and how to fix him. Irina was staying her now as Chief Michael didn't want her to see what Issei did or hear about it.

"Issei, if you really will always protect me and everyone else, then this should get your attention…" Rias stood up and summoned her power of ruin in her hand. She left her room and headed towards Irina's room. Irina had been given a spare bedroom and was extremely grateful. She had a small room and a queen-sized bed, there were a few unpacked boxes in the room and she was praying for Issei, suddenly the door to her room blew open, and Rias stood at the foot of the door. She laughed and looked at Irina like a rabid dog.

"Well Issei, this should definitely get your attention." Rias was giggling and giddy with the hope that Issei would appear.

Irina screamed in horror.

 _Kuoh-Issei's Apartment_

Issei awoke from his drunken stupor quite quickly. "FUCK!" Issei yelled out and gritted his teeth. "God dammit is this what you want you fucking knights!"

 **Why did this chapter take so long? I don't know. I hope the next one will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Haunted

A hollow wind blew through Issei's house, a cold desolate wind that if your skin made contact it sent chills down the marrows of your bone, the wind would search your very soul and push the life out of you. Replacing it with an empty feeling of sorrow and questioning. Rias Gremory felt this wind as she arose from her bed in a cold sweat and held her thin delicate hands in front of her eyes, the moon shone through the white curtains and drenched the room in a pale glow, her blemish free porcelain skin nearly glimmering in the tainted moonlight. She buried her face in her hands she didn't sob, she didn't scream she simply became mortified as she could've swore she attacked Irina, but she didn't. Her mind was playing games on her. "Issei, why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong?" Rias calmly asked the wind rushing through the room, the wind offered no response. She became upset, "I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" she screamed at the wind, again, the wind remained silent. Throughout the Hyoudou household similar dreams in escalating brutality were saw by those who inhabited the house. Rias got out of her bed when she thought she heard something, a feint whisper coming from the hallway. It wasn't the wind, a rush of adrenalin poured into her system, fight or flight as she touched the door handle. Hushed voices echoed in her mind, was it a chant, a word, a sentence, or a speech. She couldn't figure out what she heard or what was going on. She threw open the large double wooden doors. Her heart stopped for an instant and started again when nothing was in the hallway. She scanned the darkness looking for something out of place something not supposed to be there. She thought she saw something, a different shade among the blackness. Rias went to reach for the light switch, her hand feeling around the wall scanning for the switch. She felt plastic and flicked up, the lights flickered revealing a figure, an armored figure. A single scream, a yelp of pain and fright a bloodcurdling ear-splitting yelp, it bounced off the walls, it stained the curtains the darkness itself recoiled from the scream, yet, no one came. No one appeared to save the day. As the lights stopped flickering it left Rias in the darkness. Why was she so afraid, why couldn't she fight? Rias wanted to fight but no matter what she did she couldn't muster the strength to fight. As she whipped around and went to run to her bed she ran into something, a metal like substance. She fell to the ground and it hurt, a second scream, a yell of pain. Her nose was bleeding. A second scream, a third scream a fourth…This time the screams weren't coming from Rias, she could hear them all. It was like a million at once. She buried her head into the ground. When the screams stopped she looked up. Two glowing red slits hovered a meter away.

 _Issei's Apartment_

After awakening and turning on a bedside lamp Issei held his arms out in front of him and observed the red scales slowly becoming even more prominent on his skin, there was more red than white. He walked to the bathroom and splashed water in his face, he looked up and was face to face with a demon. His red scales had encased most of his face, his once dull hazel eyes had been replaced by draconic green eyes. Issei knew this would happen sooner or later, he sighed in disapproval but had no energy left to let this minor inconvenience get in the way of his plans. For a second Issei thought to himself about just laying back into bed, but he disregarded the fleeting moment of peaceful thoughts and let the violent dreams enter his mind again, his twisted thoughts once pure now tainted by blood shaped his plans, he clenched his fist in a ball and could feel the pure draconic energy rushing through his veins. The power abruptly stopped and flashes of death flickered in Issei's mind playing in front of him, slashing, gnawing away slowly ripping whatever humanity he had left. Ghosts and voices chanting in the back of his mind urging him to throw away his plans, voices pleading with him to burn it all. One single flash of red, a deep dark shade. Issei thought about Rias. "She hates me now, I know it. She has too…" Issei quickly regained control from the voices and visions.

 **"Partner, are you sure you'll be ok?"** Asked Ddraig as Issei slowly got dressed and shrouded his face by pulling a hood over it.

"No, but we knew this would happen. I'm running out of time, I've freed myself and am ready to finish my plan. Ddraig, it's been one hell of a ride." Issei pulled the hood over his head and took a swig of whiskey from the bottle on his nightstand and left his apartment.

 **"It sure has partner, it sure has."**

 _Underworld-Leviathan Estate_

The purple sky danced off the endless fields surrounding the Leviathan Estate. Energy radiated through the ground and air, Issei stood directly outside the invisible barrier surrounding the estate. A calmness began to collect itself in Issei's mind as he prepared himself for combat, he didn't want to do this, hell he even liked Serafall. But in Issei's twisted mind it was simply a piece being moved off the board.

"Hey kid, you ready?" Asked a familiar voice behind Issei.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this shit over with." Sighed Issei. Issei waved his hand at Gorz motioning him forward. Gorz was dressed in military fatigues and wearing a large cloak, he slowly approached Issei and withdrew Treachery's Sculptor, the staff with the power to render the supernatural, natural. Gorz spoke.

"You didn't forget the plan now did you kid?" Asked Gorz sarcastically.

"Nope, just stay the fuck out of my way otherwise you'll be dead too, remember. We are NOT here to kill Serafall, only to test." Issei was about to destroy the barrier but Gorz quickly pulled at Issei's arm, causing Issei to recoil back and nearly snarl in disapproval of Gorz's grasp.

"WE are discplined, remember Heaven? Don't fuck up again." Gorz spoke coldly and let go of Issei's arm. Issei scoffed. The green- eyed boy summoned his balance breaker, a red energy surrounded him and shot out little bolts of energy. Issei punched the barrier and it shattered, white chunks of energy faded away into the nothingness, Issei took off into the sky a streak of pure red draconic energy faded into the wind. In this instant Issei felt at peace everything was gone, it was only him and Ddraig. Gorz watched Issei nearly dissipate, he motioned at a squad of his men to advance on the estate. Slowly, carefully the squad of soldiers with Gorz at the helm advanced on the estate. _"Hopefully that foolish boy will let his power corrupt him again."_ Gorz thought to himself.

Issei for a single instant sniffed the air, with his draconic senses he could smell that Gorz was getting closer. Issei had maybe 5 minutes before they reached the main house. Issei flew through a balcony window. Incinerating the glass and metal French doors. The ornate decorations scorched by Issei's corrupted reptilian form. The room was massive for an office. Issei's green energy flickered out to a purple glow for a split second the rancid energy polluted the room, which caused the now trembling Serafall in the corner to plead with Issei. Slowly Issei advanced.

 _"Kill her, devour her…NO…Save her…DO IT! touch her, claim her…NO KILL, kill…kill."_ Issei clenched his armored head and growled in anger. The voices invading Issei's mind slowly devouring his sanity. This was the price he paid for his indomitable power.

Serafall was petrified, but very confused. "Issei?" she muttered. "Are you ok?" She reached her hand out and in response Issei sent out a burst of power and it launched Serafall back against the wall. A yelp of pain emitted from her mouth like a dog when injured. Issei for a second stopped and tried to regain his dominion over his mind. A snarl banished away the voices and Issei discarded his balance breaker. Serafall finally saw Issei, a boy who had been corrupted and devoured by his power. Serafall saw Issei's arms completely covered in red scales, his face coated in red scales, his green eyes illuminated the room.

"I'm sorry..." Murmured Issei.

"Issei, we can get you help, we can save you…" Serafall was quickly cut off by Issei.

"No, it's far too late for that. You know the murders in Kuoh?" Issei's voice trembled as he asked.

"Issei…" Serafall knew what he was about to say but refused to hear it. She remembered a few months ago the perverted boy who was kind and headstrong. She looked at this, mess, that was Issei. "Issei please." Serafall pleaded.

Issei summoned his balance breaker **[BOOST]** and launched a ball of red energy, Serafall dodged while leaping in the air. Issei's attack decimated the walls leaving nothing but scorched concrete. Serafall released a massive blast of energy at Issei, knocking him down a few floors. Serafall went to release a second attack but the charred crater was empty, Issei simply crashed into Serafall launching her out of the crumbling estate. Out of the corner of her eyes as she flew out of the estate she caught a glimpse of what looked like soldiers flooding into the estate. Issei noticed it as well and had to make sure Gorz and his men killed the rest of the inhabitants of the house. Issei charged at Serafall again, she could hear Issei snarling in animalistic pleasure as he continually attacked the injured Serafall. Serafall heard gunfire coming from within the estate, but it was too late. Issei punched Serafall in the side of the head, sending her into the ground. Issei turned into a beast, a low growl emitted from the depths of his soul. Serafall stood below the animal that had possessed Issei. Gorz and his men finally reached the battle and Gorz withdrew a long wooden staff with a metal circle at the top and an orange and purple gem sitting atop it. Suddenly Gorz stuck the staff in the ground and a massive blast of energy knocked everyone but Gorz and Issei down. A purple ghostly hand came out of the staff, the ghost hand slowly crept closer and closer to Serafall, Issei backed down and watched the hand as it disappeared inside Serafall and quickly came back out followed by a purple ball of energy in the ghost hand, the hand retreated back inside the staff. Serafall quickly got up and went to release an attack at Gorz. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing, she held her hands out screaming begging for the now taken power to activate. Falling to her knees she quickly realized that it was gone, everything. Everything she ever knew, magic was gone. Gorz was satisfied with it working on a great Satan and quickly summoned a small magic circle near his ear and began talking to an unknown entity.

"Yes, it worked. We will round up the rest of the powers and hold a public execution. Yes, that is correct. TO PEACE!" Gorz shouted and the small magic circle disappeared. Issei discarded his balance breaker and looked upon Serafall with pity. Gorz's men put her in handcuffs and blindfolded her. Gorz looked to Issei.

"Kid, you know what's next, right?" Asked Gorz as he picked up Serfall and threw her over his shoulders.

"…Yeah…" Issei whispered.

"Whatever, we can handle the rest. Just stay out of our way." Gorz spoke coldly.

"I will, just remember our deal. I helped you, Rias Gremory and her peerage will remain unharmed." Issei spoke with authority.

"Of course, kid, just make sure you are ready for the final stage." Gorz didn't wait for a response, a magic circle appeared on the ground and it took his men and Serafall away.

Issei sighed. Was this really happening?

 _Issei's House_

Rias Gremory now face to face with a horseman of the apocalypse was surprisingly calm.

"Do you know why I am here little girl?" Asked the apocalypse knight.

"…" Rias muttered an inaudible response.

"Let me fix that for you little girl." Spoke the knight. The knight in black armor held out his hand and a ball of black energy formed on his hand, it slowly expanded. Drowning the room in darkness, the darkness after penetrating every corner of the room slowly retreated back into the hand of the knight. "That should fix your fear, I placed a curse in this home. Now that it is lifted you should feel more at ease." The knight finished.

Rias felt different now and began to speak, slowly and still with hesitation. "Why? What's going on? What did you do to Issei?"

"I simply wanted to bring about the apocalypse. However, the red dragon emperor has become, unruly." The knight ominously finished.

"What about my questions? Is it your fault he's become this way!? I heard he attacked heaven." Rias was getting more upset; her power was slowly coming out.

"I am not here to answer questions little girl, I am here to make sure the red dragon emperor knows his place." The knight finished and held out his hand, extending it to Rias.

Rias for whatever reason felt compelled to accept it, she reluctantly met the cool hand of the knight. The two vanished.

 _Kuoh-1 hour after Assault on Leviathan estate_

Issei wandered through the streets of Kuoh, his muscles felt weak and his breathing was shallow and slow. He knew it was drawing near time to recharge his powers, however like every time before he felt hesitation. He knew the farther he carried out his life, the more his friends would grow to hate him, the more the supernatural would want him dead; the more he would want himself to die. But he had no choice, he knows he is the only one powerful enough to stop the apocalypse. Voices ranted on in Issei's mind as he drifted further into the ever-lasting darkness that was his own mind. Somehow Issei was still able to put one foot in front of the other, slowly he made his way to the rougher side of town. A handful of derilect buildings where junkies and dropouts sought pleasure was Issei's destination. Issei sniffed the air, looking for prey. "Found you…" Whispered the weakened Issei. **[BOOST]**

 _8 Hours Later-Gremory Estate_

An emergency meeting was held regarding the disappearance of Serafall Leviathan and Rias Gremory. Both were taken in the middle of the night. All the great Satan's as well as Azazel and chief Michael were present to figure out why this happened. Serafall's estate was destroyed and all her servants were executed by what appeared to be firing squad, not a single ounce of magical energy left on their bodies, had they been drained? Powerful booming voices shouted at one another, trying to figure out what to do next. Sirzechs had to contain himself and focus on what was going on, slow things down and put the pieces together. What had happened what was going to happen.

However, it proved nearly impossible, their hate and anger blinded them and clouded their judgement, the target of their pain became Issei, a perfect scapegoat. It was decided that regardless of his status as the red dragon emperor; it was time for him to face justice. Azazel's spies had captured some of the raid on footage, and Issei's involvement. The only way to destroy the barrier around the Leviathan Estate was either a devil to enter, or to overwhelm the barrier with an astonishing amount of power, traces of the Issei's tainted power had spewn themselves all over the estate. Sirzechs rose from his seat among the screaming voices and began.

"From now on, Issei is an enemy of the state. He will be banished and hunted. We will try and contact the Khoas Brigade for assistance in this matter. The supernatural as a whole is at risk because of that, creature that has corrupted Issei will be brought to justice!" Sirzechs finished in a shout. Clapping hands and triumphant resolve filled the minds of the devils. Azazel wanted to protest however, he had not lost any troops therefore his opinions were not taken into consideration. He meekly left the room, as he walked away the shouts of the fools behind him filled Azazel with a great sadness, there was no saving anyone this time. He couldn't step in and help, there was nothing he could…Azazel stopped his thoughts and quickly remembered the one thing he could still do, the only thing that could stop this whole mess it would take time but it was the only chance he had at fixing this whole situation.

 **Sorry for the long update, I just sort of lost the creativity to continue this story. I am not sure if another chapter will come out, Whenever season 4 comes out expect more updates. If I finally get around to reading the manga I will continue with this edgy Issei. Edgy Issei simply is a chore to write sometimes. Once again, sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
